ULTIMATE MARVEL & DC'S NEW 52 CROSSOVER: ULTIMATE SPIDERMAN REBORN
by Jack Grey Logan
Summary: Following his death, Peter Parker the Ultimate Spiderman is reborn, only in another universe with it's own heroes, own villains, own superhumans, and own environment, different from the ones he knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Second Chance In Life  
**

**Unknown Location**

It was without warning Peter Parker, the Spiderman suddenly woke up.

It was when Peter notices something was wrong with surroundings. Looking around in all directions, he saw nothing. There was nothing around for everything was completely and purely white. It appeared to radiate a bright aura that seems to almost blind him. And he seemed to be floating too which was new for him.

_"Where am I?"_ he thought as he got up on his feet. _"What happen?"_

It was when Peter suddenly remembered something. He was dying in Mary Jane's arms, surrounded by Aunt May, Gwen, and the others, after suffer mortal wounds from Norman Osborn and what's left of his Sinister Six. Checking the injuries on his body, he discovered that they were no longer there, as if they had been healed.

"I should be dead," he says to himself. "Why am I not dead?"

"So you are finally awakened."

Startled by the voice from behind him, Peter quickly turn around and finds himself face to face with a elderly gray-haired woman, wearing a dark red rob with white spider symbol on it. She was also wearing red glasses and sitting on a spider-looking chair.

"Who are you?" Peter asked her. "And where am I?"

"My name is Madam Web," the elderly gray-haired woman told him. "And this place is called Limbo, a realm that existed between life and death."

"So I'm really dead," Peter says, hearing those words from Madam Web.

"Yes you are dead," Madam Web replied. "After your death the whole world is aware of your identity as Spiderman."

This seems to stuck Peter with dumbstruck. It was when he recalls that during his fight with the Sinister Six, his neighbors had recognizes him without his mask.

"All of New York City mourned your death," Madam Web told him. "Tony Stark, the Iron Man had arranged a large funeral for you at Saint Patrick's Cathedral. Everyone beside your friends and family had visited it, including Miles Morales."

"Who's Miles Morales?" Peter asked, confused. He never heard of that name before.

"Miles Morales is the one who will take your place," Madam Web told him. "He's the one who will become the next Spiderman."

"WHAT!" Peter yelled, grew very angry. "Are you kidding me? Are you trying to tell me that some wannabe goes dressing as Spider-Man?"

"It's not fair for you to be angry and judge Miles Morales that quickly Peter," Madam Web told him logically. "He has proven himself worthy to your torch! But let's not discuss that right now, for there is something important we need to discuss."

"What else is so important to discuss?" Peter says. "I'm dead anyway."

"It's simple," Madam Web says. "We are here to discuss if you want to lived or not."

"What?" Peter replied, not hearing here correctly.

"I says we are here to discuss if you want to lived or not?" Madam Web repeated again. "It's up to you to chooses."

"Are you kidding me?" Peter said with excitement, nearly doubtful. "You mean I can go back to Aunt May, Mary Jane, and the others if I chooses to lived?"

"I am sorry Peter," Madam Web told him sadly. "But I can't send you back home."

"Why not?" Peter complained, nearly angry. "You say that if I want to lived or not."

"Yes I did," said Madam Web. "But I didn't say anything about returning you back home."

"I want go back!" Peter insisted. "I want back to my friends and family! You says that it's up to me to choose. Where else can I go?"

"To the Prime Earth," Madam Web told him.

"Prime Earth?" Peter replied, confused. "What's that?"

"It is another Earth like Ultimate Earth, the one you come from," Madam Web told him. "It is different from the one you know, for it has its own heroes, own villains, and own beings with superhuman powers. It has just survived an attack from a being four years ago, known as Darkseid."

"Who's Darkseid?" Peter asked. While he never heard of that name before as he never heard of Miles Morales, that name sounds frightening and malicious.

"He is a powerfully malevolent tyrant of Apokolips," Madam Web told him. "He invaded countless Earths in search for his daughter."

"Countless Earths?" Peter repeated while it took long for him to understand. "You saying something before about send me to Prime Earth and calling my world Ultimate Earth. Are we talking about alternative universe?"

"Yes," Madam Web says. "Beyond your home universes are infinite numbers of universes. Each with its own timeline, own environments, and own customs, different to one another.

Peter seems to perfectly understand what Madam Web was talking about. He'd experiences this before back before the Ultimatum thing, he'd the Ultimates, the X-Men, and the Fantastic Four took a trip into another universe to save Reed Richards from super powerful team called the Squadron Supreme.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Peter asked Madam Web, confused and curious. "Why can't you let me go home to my friends and family? Why you insisted in sending me to another universe?"

Madam Web was quiet for a moment before she finally says "Peter, I won't lie to you, but you will see your friends and family again. But before that you had do something to ensure everything in order goes correctly in its course. Otherwise everything fallen into absolute chaos and destruction."

Peter was confused before he asked her "What is that supposed to mean?"

Instead of answering Peter's question, all Madam Web did was wave her hand which causes bright flash of light before Peter's eyes.

The next thing he knows, he was no longer in the bright white surroundings. He was falling down—falling down very fast. On instinct he stuck out his arm aiming for one of the many skyscrapers that littered the area and pressed his two middle fingers down to the palm of his hand, when nothing happened though he seemed to panic.

"Crap! I forgot about my web-shooters!" Peter screamed on his decent as he was nearing closer to the skyline of the city. Just as he was trying to figure out a plan to get out this mess his fast travelling frame suddenly came to a sudden stop, as it seemed he noticed every building except one.

The one directly placed below him. Peter stooped and rolled on impact with the surface but soon found himself rolling off of the edge of this building, using his enhanced reflexes and getting a little buzz in the old noggin' he flung out his arm and managed to use his finger tips to stick to the surface.

"That was close!" he said to himself. "If I had miss I would had been dead...or worse."

After getting himself onto the smoothest surface of the building he realized why he almost fell after that short roll, he was standing on a giant golden sphere. Feeling curious he crawled over the edge of the sphere and read the rotating words that surrounded what he thought to be a golden planet Earth; the words read the Daily Planet.

"The Daily Planet?" Peter read the words.

**AN**

To anyone reading this, I decided make a reboot on my story. In this story, five years has pass after the Justice League saved Earth by defeating Darkseid. To Ultimate Spiderman, he appeared in the DC'S New 52 Universe right after he dies. I decided in this chapter I'm going introduce Madam Web, because I forgotten how important a Spiderman character she is. She's going to be the mysterious figure in Peter's life. In the next chapter Peter is going to meet Superman, and later the Justice League. He's going to be hanging around with them while until they are able to find a way to sends him back home to his universe. While hanging around the League, I can to help Peter's powers and skills to mature, making him powerful and formidable than before. He also be introduce to DC heroes like Teen Titans, Grifter, Supergirl, Ravagers, Hawkman, Green Arrow, and more. He will be also encountering and battling DC villains like Lex Luthor, Joker, Cheetah, H'El and Black Hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Who Are You?**

**Metropolis: New York**

**Prime Earth**

Metropolis is one of the largest and most renowned cities in the United States. Built upon the island of New Troy, which was bought from the area's natives by Swedish settlers in exchange for trinkets, Metropolis grew massively, both in size, commerce, political, and economy since its foundation. It earned the nickname, City of Tomorrow. However, the city became extremely well known due of famous resident and guardian, Superman.

His real name was Clark Kent, a Kansas farm boy from Smallville, where he was raised by his parents Jonathan and Martha Kent. However, the truth is, Clark wasn't his real name at all and Jonathan and Martha Kent weren't his real parents. Once more, he wasn't human or born on Earth.

His other real name is Kal-El, the son renowned scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara on the alien planet Krypton. Jor-El had learned that Krypton is going to explode. So he and his wife puts Kal-El in a spacecraft heading to the planet Earth, which crashes in the farm field of Smallville, Kansas. Kal-El was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent, a farming family, who take him in as their own.

As he grows up, Clark was growing stronger every moment. It was sometimes later that Clark learns his Kryptonian Physiology was fueled by Earth's yellow sun. At his early twenties, Clark moves to Metropolis, begin his career as a field reporter for the Daily Planet newspaper, while donning the identity as Superman.

He first made an appearance as Superman five years ago, here in the city of Metropolis, operating as apout law vigilante, fighting for Justice. Using his powerful superhuman abilites, Clark wages a one man war against organized crime and political corruption, while saving as many lives, from left to right. However despite the good he was doing, he was regarded with fear and mistrust by the main socitey.

Furthermore, he was hunted and persecuted by not just police, but also the U.S. military who see his existences as a threat to national security. With the whole world against him, Clark was ready to fully retired from begin Superman when the Collector of Worlds came to Earth. After saving Metropolis, the whole city begin admired and respected him. Following the defeat of Darkseid's invasion, he was now fully accepted and trusted by the world as his standing as a hero.

He should had been happy. But he wasn't happy right now. The reason he was not in a happy mood because of the conversation he has with Lois about the Old Daily Planet begin sold to its rival, Galaxy Communications.

**(Flashback)**

_In a private room, Clark Kent and Lois Lane were having an argument. The reason they were having an argument was because of their different approach of official media news. _

_"Bull!" Clark Kent disagreed._

_"For pity's sake, Clark," Lois Lane reacts to his respond. "I don't understand why you're still so upset about this! You've had seen the reports! You've seen the figures! Print is dying! We need this to survive!"_

_Morgan Edge, CEO of Galaxy Communications, has bought the aged Daily Planet Company. He plans to replace the old Daily Planet with a new Daily Planet that will represent the modern age. The demolition planning of the old Daily Planet building is schedule next month. When Clark heard about this, he was not very pleases. He felt the Daily Planet coexisting with Galaxy Communications was a grave mistake. He thought that Lois would have agreed with him…until she disagreed with his opinions._

_"At what price, Lois? Our integrity? Our Souls?" Clark questioned her. "You covered stories dealing with the Goble's illegal tactics—wiretap, extortion, out-and-out lies. Is that the type of newspaper you want the Planet to be? Just another scandal-mongering rag? Anything for a buck?"_

_Clark has strong dislike and distrust for Galaxy Communications. It was one of the world's leading telecommunications organizations, and a rival of Daily Planet. Yet it is considered a polar opposite of Daily Planet, willing to committed illegitimate approaches in news, such as wiretap, extortion, out-and-out lies as he claimed. Clark knows this because he had been researching Galaxy's methods during his early days as a reporter of Daily Planet._

_"You're talking yesterday's news, Clark," Lois pointed out. "I'm talking about tomorrow! Edge is not his predecessor—he is not a criminal like Glenmorgan! He's a powerful, intelligent entrepreneur—with enough corporate savvy to know that keepings the Daily Planet's reputation intact is not only good for Metropolis—it's good business." _

_"My God," Clark looked at Lois as if she was a stranger. "He really sold you on that, haven't you?"_

_Clark thought Lois would be on his side against Galaxy's new policies for Daily Planet. However, he heard rumors that Morgan Edge was planning promoted Lois the new executive producer of the networks nightly news. He really didn't think Lois would be distorting with that—until now._

_"And why don't? Clark said in a displease tone. "After all, he always been so incredibly good to you_

_"Is that what this is all about Clark?" Lois asked him. "You resent my working exclusively with the T.V. and digital divisions? It's my way of safeguarding that journalistic integrity you're always so keen on. Didn't Edge offer you my old anchor job? And without giving up your Planet Job. It worked for me. Think about it Clark. Think of the millions of people who would see you. After all, what good is blowing s horn if no one is there to hear you? _

_"We've been through this, Lois," Clark responded. "You know how I feel about that."_

_"Yes, I know," Lois assumed. "I just don't understand. You do so much good! We could do so much good!"_

_"I 'am doing good, Lois!" Clark alleged in a hard tone. "And I don't need to be part of a dog and pony show to prove it."_

_"Clark?" Lois said, surprise by the tone in his voice. _

_""Sorry, that wasn't nice," Clark quickly apologizes. "I'd better go."_

**(End of Flashback)**

It was sometimes later that Clark begin to regret that last comment he says to Lois. Despite his dislike for Galaxy Communications, he went over line for what he just said.

It was that moment Clark stop when he thought saw something that wasn't ordinary. While working as Superman, Clark ensures that his Super senses were alert. He can hear, smell, and see thing beyond the limits of ordinary men.

While flying straight in the air, far above the Old Daily Planet, Clark's Vision caught the sudden appearance of a radiated spark of light above the old newspaper station. It was when Clark almost didn't notices that something just fall out from that spark of light that suddenly appeared. Using his Telescopic Vision, Clark begin focus his vision to see what just fell from the spark of light. It was his Telescopic Vision shows him the body of a person falling down to the streets of Metropolis.

Clark pushes himself at top speed, heading straight towards the falling person. He didn't know who the person is and where he's come from. But he wasn't going float around in air and let person fall. He is convinced he'll make on time. With his speed and based on the distance, he'll catch whoever just fallen from the sky. However, just as he thought he was there, it was without warning the person that was falling quickly attaches himself on the wall of the building, stop from falling down.

_"What the..."_Clark thought with surprise as he stop in midair._ "He just stop himself from falling by attaching himself to the building. He must be a Metahuman."_

Around five years ago, Metahumans, human beings gifted or cursed with extraordinary abilites were emerging across the world, multiplying in greater numbers. The source of their powers comes from Metagene, an advanced from of DNA that allows human being to access a potential of superhuman abilities that are laid dormant from within. Superman himself is not a Metahuman, although he is ranked as one of the most powerful Metahumans on the Planet.

"Uh...who are you?"

It seems the one that was falling and managed to attaches himself on the wall of the building happens to be a boy. He looks to be 16 or 17 years old, possesses hazel hair, and very slender yet athletic. He was wearing a torn-up costume,mixed in colors of red and blue. On the center of his chest was a symbol of a spider. He seems to notices Clark in the air after attaching himself on the wall of the building.

"I was going to asked you the same thing," Superman said, while floating in the air, facing the boy. "You mind telling me who you are and where you come from?"

Peter stares at this guy, thinking quickly for a moment. It was obvious to him that this guy is a Superhero. But he never seen him before. It seems Madam Web was correct...he is in another universe. But the real question is this guy friend...or foe?

**AN**

This is Ultimate Spiderman's first encounter with New 52 Superman. I decided that Peter should meet Clark because the two of them had something in common; they were both been orphans and raised by their adoptive parents with good morals and judgement. They take great responsibility with their powers and used them for the greater good. And they work their careers in newspaper stations like Daily Planet and Daily Bugle.

I'm going continuing the chapters up to the series "Forever Evil". He's going to be one of the last heroes on Earth still fighting the Justice League's Evil counterparts, the Crime Syndicate. This going to almost resembles the "Ends of the Earth" storyline. During his fight with the Crime Syndicate, Peter will be wearing the Superior Spiderman suit, only this time he'll be in control of his own body, not Doc Ocks.

So send in Reviews on what you all think of this chapter.


End file.
